


The Girl Who Knew Too Much

by Snazz



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Damn this family is fucked up, Infidelity, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazz/pseuds/Snazz
Summary: I’m Ariadne and I can read minds. I know too many things I shouldn’t.





	The Girl Who Knew Too Much

I’m Ariadne and I can read minds.

I think I got it from my mom because she’s a goddess. Like, my dad and uncle are demigods, too, and they got... interesting talents from it (Uncle Manny can heal up from any injury and I know Dad can make fire out of thin air- never done it in front of me, but, y’know, mind reading), so it’s gotta be because of her. I know a couple of my siblings can do cool stuff, too. Phaedra can move small things around by looking at them, Deucalion is... _was_ freakishly smart, blah blah blah. Party tricks. But I know better than to say anything about the mind reading.

I know too many things I shouldn’t.

I know Mom got into a fight with Androgeus before he left for Athens, before he was murdered. She cried herself to sleep every night over it for months. She still hasn’t forgiven herself.

I know my dad is always cheating on my mom. She’s put literal curses on him to make him stop but he keeps doing it anyways. He apparently exiled one of my uncles over some petty dispute before I was born and did horrible shit to the other behind the scenes. And he doesn’t regret a thing he’s done to them. My siblings wonder why I hate him so damn much.

I know that “assassination attempt” against Uncle Manny wasn’t an assassination attempt; he’d actually tried to kill himself. Several times. He was too scared to tell the truth because of what my dad might do to him. It’s why he just up and left Crete without saying goodbye. Dad didn’t care, of course. He thought it was “good riddance”

I know Theseus doesn’t really love me; I’m only a prize to him. I know he killed Deucalion for questioning him and has Asterion’s head on board with us to fuel his ego. I’ll finish paying my respects to my baby brother’s remains and force this sicko to dump me somewhere. 

I don’t care where. 

I needed off that hell hole. I know too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee my first post!
> 
> Uh, so, a couple of things!
> 
> 1) I have a headcanon that most demigods have some kind of fancy ability. I consider Ariadne a demi since Pasiphae is a goddess.
> 
> 2) Most people call Rhadamanthys Manny. It’s just easier that way. He’s very hard to research so I took a lot of liberties with his backstory and it turned very depressing very quickly. Poor boy needs a hug and extensive therapy.
> 
> 3) I’d say fuck Minos but he doesn’t deserve it.


End file.
